first chance a demi love story -
by Jemi14526
Summary: demi lovato helps out her friends to have a baby but all goes wrong when she doesn't want to give the baby away
1. Chapter 1

Demi's P.O.V.

"DEMI! Demi, over here!" I heard a familiar voice call and I smiled when I saw my two best friends stood up from their blue plastic chairs. People were staring at me because of the yelling and I gave them all an apologetic smile before rushing over and hugging them both tightly before pulling away.

"How are you? You're sure you wanna do this?!" Miley asked, gripping onto my upper arms and I laughed, pulling her hands off of me.

"It's a little too late if I didn't. I've already been publicly violated." I joked, making Liam laugh, but Miley just thumped him and turned back to me.

"I know, I know... but... it's a really big deal and this is your first-" I cut her off, cupping her face in my hands so she'd look at me directly.

"Miley, for the love of God, breathe. I'm fine, everything's going to be fine and you're gonna get a baby at the end of all this... it's your baby, I'm just gonna be the..." I trailed off, not really knowing a metaphor to use for what I am.

"The oven, that will open up at the end of nine months and you'll push out our bun." Liam said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, hitting him with Miley in the arm.

"Thanks for scaring the crap out of me, Hemsworth!" I hissed and Miley pulled me down into the seat beside her as we fell into silence. Liam may be an idiot, but he's my best friend. He's been my best friend since we were two years old and he looked so much like a girl that our parents got us confused. We've been joined at the hip ever since and I met Miley in kindergarten. I found her weird, but she latched onto me and didn't leave me and Liam alone, so she kind of turned into my best friend too and the three of us have always been inseparable since then. They've been with me through everything. The good and the bad.

I looked around at all the people that were sat around us, some heavily pregnant and others hardly noticeable. There were little kids around too and I could see that Miley was in her own little world watching them. Her and Liam had been together since they were thirteen and they've been trying for a baby since we graduated High School until tests let them know that neither of them could produce a baby. Me being the good person that I am was stupid enough to lend my entire body as a house for nine months for a baby that wasn't even mine. It would be Liam's and Miley's, made in a petri dish in a lab somewhere and transferred into me, all for the price of twenty thousand dollars. I offered to pitch in, but they refused. They won't even let me pay my own medical bills because it was 'their baby' that I would be carrying.

"So, do you feel pregnant?" Miley asked, clinging onto my arm and I laughed a little bit, shrugging my shoulders. I didn't really know what to look out for and I didn't feel any different than I did a month ago.

"I don't know." I admitted, but it still made Miley squeal to the point where Liam had to remind her to breathe. He smiled at her and I smiled back at him before leaning back in the seat, my two best friends talking in hushed voices right beside me as I looked across at the couple in front of me. She was heavily pregnant, smiling down at her bump with her partners arms around her, his hands over her bump. They seemed so content and happy. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. This would be my first ever baby and it wouldn't even be mine, but I was doing a good thing. I kept in mind all the times that Miley and Liam have cried over the fact that they can't have children. I was hopefully going to put an end to that by giving them the family they've always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Demi Lovato?" A man called and I felt Liam and Miley's eyes on me instantly. I suddenly just forgot how to move or what my name was. Liam's gaze was gentle, but Miley's was desperate like she had all her hopes on this. That didn't surprise me, though. They used their entire life savings for this and it wasn't even guaranteed to work. It was only a twenty five percent chance, four of their fertilized eggs. If it did work, there was a high chance of it being multiple births, which I tried not to think too much about because I was already scared enough about giving birth once, let alone twice or three times. Or four, if all four stuck. Oh My God, all four were gonna stick and I'd be the size of a house and never get my figure back and-

"Demi, move." Liam whispered, making me jump. Miley was already with the doctor, probably explaining our situation to him and Liam was holding his hand out to me. I know there was a time when he had a crush on me. Him and Miley went on a break for a few months during Senior year and he asked me out, but I said no because I didn't want to lose Miley as a friend, but I really liked him too. I was over him now, but I wasn't sure whether he was over me. There were times where he'd flirt, but I couldn't tell whether he was kidding or being totally serious and that scared me to death. I took his waiting hand and started to head to the doctor with him. Miley was used to us holding hands, so it didn't really bother her anymore. It was a Jacob-Bella kind of friendship, I guess. Only he could get away with doing things like this to me, but I'm sure Jacob wouldn't turn around and ask Bella to be the oven for his baby for nine months before taking it away from her when that baby lived inside of her.

"You scared?" He asked, his voice low. I didn't want to admit this to Miley because I knew how much she wanted a baby. How much she wanted to be a Mother.

"I'm scared that I won't be pregnant... then all that money is just wasted and it'll make you guys even more depressed... I don't want this to effect our friendship, no matter what happens." I whispered back to him and he nodded his head, kissing the side of my head and squeezing my hand.

"It won't, okay? And if this doesn't work, then we'll just go to adoption. We just wanted to see if having a baby that was biologically ours would work... and maybe if this doesn't work, we can just keep saving and try again in a few years." He said softly, trying to make me feel better and I nodded my head slowly, smiling at Miley when we finally caught up to her and the doctor. I expected it to be a woman, so the fact that it was a man kinda caught me off-guard.

"Hello, Demi! I'm sorry, the doctor you booked the appointment with called in sick this morning, so I'm taking her place. I'm Doctor Carter... are you okay to keep the appointment or do you want to rebook the appointment? I know some women feel more comfortable with another woman."

I would feel more comfortable with a woman, but I saw the hope in Miley's eyes and I just wanted to get this over with, so I just nodded my head and gave a small, fake smile.

"I'm fine." I lied and the doctor smiled, nodding his head and he led us down a hallway and into a room. My eyes widened when I saw metal instruments on a counter top.

"Yeah, good luck. Bye." I went to leave, but Liam just pulled me back in. Miley let out a laugh and so did Liam and the doctor, as the doctor put them all away in draws and cabinets. Yeah, they could all laugh but none of those things would go up them in an area nothing metal should ever go into.

"Miss Lovato, if you'd just sit up on the bed here and we'll get the questions out of the way first before we actually find out whether you're pregnant or not." The doctor suggested, his voice gentle because he could probably sense how scared I was. I nodded my head and let go of Liam, sitting up on the bed and Miley instantly gripped onto my hand so hard that her nails were digging into my skin, but it didn't matter to me. I was used to her doing this when she was nervous or excited about something and I guess this was a moment where both emotions just raged through all three of us at the same time. It didn't help me to keep calm, though. Miley was putting all her hopes on this working and I wasn't even sure it was going to.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to keep calm. I was told by the doctor before that I had to keep calm and not stress out about stuff because it could damage the baby and the last thing I wanna do is do something that could effect Miley and Liam's baby, if there even is one.

"Okay, so your full name is Demetria Devonne Lovato?" The doctor asked, sitting down in front of me on a wheely chair, a machine and a monitor right next to him that wasn't helping with the whole 'calmness' thing I was trying to make happen. It amazed me that he could even see with that blonde mop he calls hair over his eyes. I nodded my head, Miley still gripping onto my hand and Liam laughed, making all of us turn to him.

"What? Demetria's a funny name." He said through a smirk and I kicked my flat shoe off and it hit him in the gut. I smirked in victory and he went to throw it back at me like he normally would have but Miley just took my shoe from him and glared at him. I love the fact that I instantly get protected now because I may be pregnant. My smirk grew towards Liam and he just mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like a profanity. I laughed a little bit when Miley slipped my shoe back on my bare foot.

"Anyway, moving on... how old are you and when's your birthday?" The doctor asked, not looking up from his clipboard that was in his lap and he had a pen in his hand.

"August 20th 1992... I'm twenty, in case you're really bad at Math." That made the doctor laugh and he nodded his head, writing something down before finally looking up at me. He had dark green eyes that instantly made me kinda scared of him. Those eyes just burned into me, but in a very bad way.

"Have you had any alcohol, taken any drugs or done anything else dangerous since you had the insemination?" He asked and Miley was instantly glaring at me, like she wanted to know the answer to this question too. I shook my head.

"No, I'm clean." I saw him look at my scarred arms and raise an eyebrow. "I said I'm clean." I repeated, my voice sterner and he nodded his head, getting the hint that I hadn't done anything.

"Have you experienced any pain or bleeding since the insemination?" He asked, his voice now suddenly a lot more serious and Miley's nails dug further into my skin in fear that I might have and didn't tell her about it. I shook my head.

"No, I don't feel any different and yes, I've been taking those hormone tablet things you guys gave me." I said, knowing that this was probably his next question and he wrote something down before standing up and putting the clipboard down on the counter and he handed me a hospital gown.

"If you'd just go behind that screen over there and change into this? Underwear off too, please." He said as softly as possible and I smacked Liam as hard as I could in the chest as I passed him because I knew he was laughing and just trying his best to make it seem like he wasn't. I went behind the screen and started to change into the horrible gown, having to tie it up myself because I didn't want Miley fussing over me and there was no way I was letting a stranger or Liam come anywhere near me when I didn't have any underwear on. It was awkward to tie it myself, but I did it anyway.

"Will you quit teasing her?! She may be pregnant with our baby!" I heard Miley hiss to him. She probably didn't realize that I could still hear her.

"It's not like she's hurting because of it. This is how mine and Demi's relationship works!" Liam defended himself. It was true. Our whole friendship revolved around us bickering and having the occasional deep conversation. It's always been like that and I didn't expect it to change just because I was pregnant.

"I just... don't want anything to happen that may effect our chances of getting a baby." Miley whispered and I instantly felt that twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. This might not work. I may not even be pregnant.

"It won't, Miles..." Liam said softly and I couldn't take this constant pain anymore, so I came out from behind the screen and walked back over to them. Miley helped me back up onto the bed and the doctor made me lie back on it. It took everything in me not to cry. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I wasn't pregnant. They're my best friends and I couldn't handle it when they were so upset and crying like they were the day the hospital results came back and told them that they both couldn't have children. I didn't want to be the reason they were both crying like that again.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor stood up from his seat and placed his hands on my stomach and I saw from the corner of my eye that Liam was now holding onto Miley's other hand. I closed my eyes, not really wanting to know what he was going to do.

"Just let me know if any area is particularly sensitive." The doctor said softly and I nodded my head, slowly opening my eyes again but I took to staring at the ceiling. The doctor started to move his hands around on my lower stomach, pressing down on it in places and I let out a whimper when he got to my lower stomach and did it.

"Stop." I let out and the doctor took his hands away and I looked at him, fear in my eyes. Did that mean something? I couldn't have lost Miley and Liam's baby so quickly, could I?

"How long has it been since the insemination?" The doctor asked, but Miley spoke before I had the chance to.

"Two weeks... is something wrong?" She asked, sounding just as terrified as I felt.

"No, I think I just felt the fetus." The doctor said and my eyes widened. I was pregnant. I could tell Miley was trying to hold in a squeal or a scream. Liam was probably close to crying. He liked to come across as this big macho guy, but he will literally be crying at Marley and Me before the sad bit even happens. He's a teddy bear really.

"We'll do a sonogram just to be sure." He said and I nodded my head. I knew at this stage they couldn't go through my stomach, so they had to go 'up' instead. I had to put my feet up so they were spread out and Miley hit Liam when he laughed at me.

"Just try to relax." The doctor said and I was the one to hold onto Miley's hand tighter when he actually did it. He turned the monitor towards us, but I looked up at the ceiling. I figured that if I never actually saw the baby, it would be easier for me to give him or her away.

"There's your baby, Miss Cyrus and Mister Hemsworth... that little flicker right there, is a heartbeat." The doctor said, a hint of a smile in his voice. I have never felt so conflicted in my life. I wanted to see the baby, but I didn't want to think of it as mine. I kept looking away from it, deciding it was for the best not to even think about it.

"And it's a healthy size right now. I'll give you a few pamphlets on what you can and can't do whilst pregnant, Miss Lovato and you can book your next appointment whilst I'm getting printouts. How many would you like?" He asked and finally, that probe thing was out of me and I could breathe again. That was violating and wrong on so many levels.

"You want one, Dems?" Liam asked and I nodded my head before I even got the chance to think about what he just said. I wanted to change my mind, but it was like I forgot how to speak. When the doctor had left to get the pamphlets and printouts, Liam left to go make the next appointment and that left me alone with Miley.

"Thank you so much, Demi... for doing this for us. I know it's a lot to ask... I'm never going to be able to repay you for this." She whispered and I just gave her a small smile, sitting up on the bed and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's fine, Miles... anything for my best friends." I hugged her tightly and got off of the bed to go get back into my normal clothes.

"We're gonna need to go shopping soon!" Miley called and I raised an eyebrow, pulling on my pants and zipping them up before buttoning them.

"Why?!" I called back, not that Miley and I ever needed a reason to go to the Mall.

"For maternity clothes for you! You're not gonna fit into those skinny jeans when you're nine months gone, are you?" Miley called back and I groaned, leaning back against the wall. The things I do for my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Demi's :

I looked through the pamphlets as I sat in the backseat of the car with Miley, Liam sat in the drivers seat and heading towards my apartment. It was basically a giant list of things I can't do.

"Damn, I can't smoke!" I exclaimed and Miley looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I've never seen her look more furious in her life.

"Miles, it's a joke. I think you'd know if I smoked, dear. We're together all the damn time." I said and she let out a small laugh, like she was embarrassed and we went back to looking through the pamphlets.

"I can't go on a trampoline?! What the Hell?!"

"HA! You'll be sat in the backyard drinking your non-alcoholic cocktails watching Miley and me jumping on trampolines, drunk and smoking." Liam said and I couldn't help but laugh. Miley smacked him on the top of the head.

"Will you stop mocking her?!" Miley warned and I smirked at Liam.

"Yeah, Liam! Jesus." I mocked, making him glare at me through the rear view mirror. He's like my brother. No matter how much we mock each other, we'll always love each other. I need him more than he probably thinks I do. I need him more than anybody else, since as he's the only one whose constantly been here for me. Miley came and went whenever her and Liam had an argument when we were younger and I was always on Liam's side because I know how... passionate... Miley can get and she takes things out of proportion, but I know she'll be a great Mom. This baby is going to go into safe hands. It's not mine anyway. Miley reached into an envelope that she had in her hands and she handed me a sonogram picture. My eyes widened when I saw the baby for the first time. It was just a speck, but it was a baby. And it was growing inside of me.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked softly and it was only then that I realized that I was crying. I wiped away my tears and gave her a fake smile, sliding the picture into the pocket of my jeans.

"Yeah, I'm fine... probably just hormones or something." I lied and Miley smiled back at me, hugging me. I knew she was never going to be able to pay me back for this and that she'd try with everything she had to pay me back, but I didn't want her to. I was her friend and she needed my help, so of course I would do anything I could to help her out. Even if that did mean sacrificing my body for a baby that's not even mine and will probably never know what I did for it.

Liam pulled up outside the apartment building a few minutes later and I hugged Miley and Liam quickly before getting out of the car, clutching the pamphlets in my hands and I waved to my friends as I watched them drive away. Miley was crying again, a wide smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh and I headed into the building after unlocking the door to get into the building. I headed up the stairs and to my apartment, unlocking that door and walking in. I saw Kristen in the kitchen area, singing along to some song on the radio whilst she made herself a sandwich. She raised an eyebrow when she saw me and I walked over to her, heading to the bathroom.

"So?! Are you pregnant?!" Kristen asked and I just threw the pamphlets onto the counter in front of her before going into the bathroom. Everything was starting to get too much. The reality of what I was doing was finally sinking in. I was pregnant. I would feel the baby moving around, kicking and I'd have to give birth to this baby, only to have it taken away from me and I'd have to watch it grow up because its parents were my best friends. I took a few deep breaths as I noticed my hands shaking. I felt a hand on my back, making me jump and I turned to see who it was, even though I was pretty sure I knew who it was already.

"Dems... are you okay?" She asked softly and I didn't even respond because I wasn't sure anymore. I hugged her tightly and she just hugged me back and I was just crying into her neck as she rubbed my back, kissing the side of my head every now and then as she kept shushing me, comforting me the way she always has done. The only people I fully trust, who have always been here for me, are Liam and Kristen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristen and I sat on the couch together a little while later, my head resting on her shoulder as we looking through the pamphlets together in more detail, her free hand resting on my leg as we were pretty much cuddled up together, a blanket covering our legs.

"No shellfish... are shrimps shellfish?" Kristen asked and I couldn't help but laugh and I nodded my head.

"Good, I hate those anyway." She mumbled and I laughed again with her. It's not like I loved fish, so being advised not to eat them a lot was like a lifesaver for me. I smirked at Kristen when I noticed something and I pointed to it.

"WHAT?! You get out of doing the housework because of the cleaning products?! You're on hoovering duty, then." Kristen said simply and I smiled, nodding my head as I kept my head against her shoulder.

"This is gonna be the hardest thing I ever do, isn't it?" I asked, my voice quiet and raspy because this was the first time I spoke since I cried in the bathroom. Kristen looked down at me and nodded her head, kissing my forehead.

"I'm not going to lie, it probably will be... but it'll be the best thing you ever do when you see how happy it'll make Liam and Miley." She said softly and I nodded my head. I knew that already, but I just needed the reassurance of hearing it from somebody else, I guess. The phone started to ring. I leaned over and picked it up, but I wasn't in the mood to talk so I just handed it straight to Kristen who seemed to understand exactly what I was feeling because she just held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Mom!" My eyes widened. Oh God. Anne. I didn't even think of telling her. I got up from the couch, letting the blanket fall from me and onto my space on the couch and I went to go stick my head in the oven. There is no way in Hell that Anne would understand this.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" Kristen looked around to get my approval and my eyes were wide. I shook my head fast, motioning for her not to do it.

"Okay, I'll see you then." She hung up after a moment and my jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, but she's my Mom and you need to tell her at some point! You can't exactly go in there at eight months pregnant and suddenly announce it to her! The sooner the better, right?" Kristen said, trying to sound reasonable and apologetic at the same time. I groaned and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door shut and I fell back on my bed onto my back, then remembered that I wasn't allowed to sleep on my back anymore because I was pregnant so I rolled onto my side and let tears roll down my cheeks and onto the bed. I sighed when my cellphone went off in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing it was Miley and the sonogram picture fell out of my pocket when I pulled my phone out. Tears fell harder. I answered my phone, trying to make it sound like I wasn't crying.

"Hey, Miles." I wiped away my tears, like that would somehow change the way I spoke.

"Are you crying?" She asked, sounding worried like something may be wrong with the baby. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Just... hormonal, I guess." That must be partly the truth. I've cried more today than I have in about three damn years.

"Okay, well, you just rest, alright?" Miley said, sympathy oozing in her voice. I nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, bye." I hung up before she could nag me to do anything else and I turned my phone off, looking down at the sonogram picture for a moment before putting it face down on the nightstand and I tried to get some sleep. Anything to get my mind off of this situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Demi's P.O.V.

I laid an outfit out on the bed, sighing. Knowing I was pregnant now, I felt fat. Nothing seemed to fit right. My phone rang and I picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said, not bothering to hide how miserable I felt. I hardly got any sleep last night after a nightmare about having this baby taken away from me and I would never see it again.

"Hey! Did you call Miley already and ask if they were coming?" Anne asked and I sighed, nodding my head even though she couldn't see it. I sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling myself tear up when I looked down at my stomach. I focused on the view out of the window instead.

"Yeah, they're coming at seven... hey, is this dinner fancy or can I wear what I want?" I asked and Anne let out a laugh.

"Sweetie, it's a family dinner. Wear what you want, baby girl... why? Is something wrong?" She asked, now sounding worried about me. I loved that she cared about me, but sometimes it just got too much and she smothered me. I wondered if she'd even agree with my reasoning behind being a surrogate. I didn't tell her before, so she had no idea. I don't think she even knew that Miley and Liam couldn't have children.

"I just... need to tell you something later."

"Just tell me now, baby." She said softly, but I shook my head.

"It's more of a face-to-face thing... but you promise not to hate me forever and disown me as your fake daughter, right?" I begged and I heard Anne sigh a sort of worried sigh.

"You're not my fake daughter. You know I love you like you were my own... but I promise not to hate you, even though that's impossible. You're going to be okay, aren't you?" She asked, like she was suddenly scared that I was dying from some kind of disease.

"I'll be fine, Anne, I promise... I'll see you at seven." And with that, I hung up and changed into clothes I felt comfortable in and I ran a brush through my hair and walked out into the living room. I threw myself onto the couch next to Kristen, seeing her putting on make-up. She was ready too, but she looked more fancy than I did.

"You're wearing that to my Mom's dinner? She'll kill you." Kristen said and I smirked at her.

"No she won't. She told me it was fine for me to wear whatever I wanted. I just got off the phone with her." I said with a smirk and Kristen just jokingly glared at me before getting back to doing her make-up and I started to just flick through the channels absentmindedly on the TV, trying to think about anything else other than how Anne might freak out about the whole surrogate Mom thing, or just start smothering me and frankly, I didn't know which one was worse.

Demi's P.O.V.

Kristen pulled up in Anne's driveway and I saw Miley and Liam's car parked right in front of Kristen's. She turned to face me, a soft smile on her face as she held onto my hand.

"You ready to do this?" She asked and I nodded my head. I couldn't afford not to be ready for this. I needed Anne and Hugh now more than ever. They needed to help me not to get attached to this baby, to just ignore it when it started to move and kick me because I wasn't this baby's Mom. I was just keeping it alive for nine months before handing it over to Miley and Liam, who had been trying for a baby for two straight years. We both got out of the car and headed up the porch steps and Kristen just let herself in, shutting the door behind her.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Kristen called and I could hear sound coming from the living room, so we headed in there and we were instantly trapped in hugs from Hugh, Anne, Liam and Miley and Robert just stood there, giving Kristen an awkward hug and he shook my hand because he knew how much I hated him for what he did.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you?" Miley asked, a wide smile on her face. I laughed a little bit and nodded my head.

"Fine, I promise." I said honestly, hugging her again and I looked over at Robert. "What's he doing here?" I asked Anne.

"Nice to see you too, Lovato." He said and I went to lunge for him, but Liam and Hugh held me back. "I was invited."

"Nice to know my parents invite my ex-husband to family dinners." Kristen mumbled, sitting down on the couch beside Miley and Hugh and Liam finally let me go.

"Come anywhere near me, and I'll do what I should have done last year." I warned and he raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"What? Fuck me?"

"UGH!" I went to throw myself at him, but this time Kristen held me back by getting in between us.

"Rob, I think it's best if you leave." Hugh said, sounding calm. How the Hell could he be calm at a time like this?! Rob practically raped me last year and he invites him here to try and make us get along again?! He was completely drunk and high out of his mind when he tried to rape me, thinking I was Kristen, but he still did it. Kristen got home just in time to save me and they got a divorce within a week after that happened because Rob refused to get help for his drinking and drug problems and judging by the redness of his eyes, he still hadn't gotten help for it. He just shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the house, Hugh escorting him and Miley started to rub my back slowly.

"Calm down, Dems..." She said softly and I just sighed, walking away from her and heading into the kitchen so I could be by myself. My life couldn't get any worse.

I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Anne. I sighed, wiping away tears.

"It's been a year... I feel stupid for crying about it. It's not like anything happened." I whispered and Anne pulled me into her side so my head was resting against her chest and her arms were around me. I kept my arms by my side so I could wipe away tears if I needed to.

"I know, sweetheart, but something might have happened and it's okay to cry about it and be angry and feel all these emotions that you do... you're not stupid or weak, it's normal." She kissed the top of my head before pulling away from me, giving me a soft smile.

"You wanted to tell me something?" She hinted and I nodded my head, taking her hand and pulling her back through to the living room where everybody was sat down on the various couches and armchairs. The TV was on a low volume, probably for background noise so there wouldn't be an awkward silence.

"Dems, you okay?" Kristen asked carefully and I nodded my head fast, not really wanting to think about Rob anymore and I gave Miley and Liam a small smile, letting them know that I was fine because I knew I had to stay as calm as possible now, for the sake of the baby that wasn't even mine, but growing inside of me.

"I need to tell you guys something... well, really only Anne and Hugh, since as everybody else knows already." I said honestly and Kristen's parents looked worried, sitting down beside each other on the couch and I was now the only one still standing up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Go on, Demi." Hugh said calmly and I nodded my head, trying to find the right way to say this without hurting anybody's feelings.

"Okay, so... Miley and Liam have been trying for a baby for two years and they found out a few months ago that they can't have babies themselves... and they asked me to be a surrogate for them... and yesterday, we all found out that I'm pregnant with their baby." I explained, looking down at the floor because I didn't want to see the look of disappointment in their eyes. They were like a second set of parents to me. I was their fake daughter, just thrust upon them when my parents failed to do what they were supposed to.

"Shit." Anne whispered, making my head snap up. Hugh had a sort of look of pride in his eyes and Anne's dark brown eyes were wide.

"What?" Kristen asked, looking tense and Liam looked like he was about to jump up to protect me if she threw something at me or lunged for me.

"I put shellfish in the dinner." I couldn't help but smile and Anne did too, standing up and hugging me. I guess this was her way of saying that she was accepting that I was doing this for my friends. I hugged her back, closing my eyes to try and stop myself from crying yet again. I've been pregnant two weeks and I'm a hormonal wreck already. The joys of pregnancy have begun.

Because I couldn't eat dinner, Anne was going to make something else, but I didn't want to put her to any trouble so I just made a sandwich for myself whilst everybody else had some kind of seafood thing that I was kind of glad I wasn't allowed to eat. I hate fish. I've always hated fish, ever since I was a little kid.

"So, two weeks pregnant, huh?" Hugh said in a quiet voice, sitting down beside me on the couch when dinner was over, everybody talking amongst themselves. I nodded my head slowly, looking over at Miley and Liam who were talking to each other and Kristen was talking to Anne.

"Yeah... you think this is stupid idea, don't you?" I guessed and he hesitated before answering, the moment of awkward silence all I needed to know exactly how he was feeling about this.

"I'm proud of you for doing it, but... it's going to be hard for you to be able to give this baby up, Demi. It would be different if you had a child already, but you're experiencing all of this for the first time, but for somebody else." He said softly and I knew he was right. I would be different if I knew what to expect, but I don't.

"I know and I'm... I'm starting to regret it, but I can't exactly tell Miley and Liam that now. They've got all their hopes on this baby being healthy, so I guess I just have to suck it up for now." I said, trying to convince myself rather than him. He nodded his head and kissed the side of my head.

"I'm proud of you, Demi." He said softly. "And it'll be over in a few months."

"Yeah, eight and a half of them." I mumbled and he chuckled, kissing my head again before standing up and offering to do the washing up. I stood up too, which instantly made Miley and Liam look over at me.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm getting tired now, I think I'm just gonna head home." I said honestly and Kristen nodded her head, going to stand up too, but I held my hand up.

"Kris, I can take a cab. Just stay." I said before quickly saying goodbye to everybody and I walked to the side of the road, hailing a cab before getting in and heading to the apartment.

When I got there, I just went straight into my bedroom and changed into my sweats and an oversized t-shirt. I resisted the temptation to feel my stomach to know what it felt like by just lying down on my side on the bed, making sure I was lying on my hands so I couldn't move them. I thought about what I told Hugh and what he told me. It was going to be so hard to do this. If I had my own baby already, if I'd been pregnant before, it wouldn't be as big a deal. I mean, it'd still be a damn big thing to ask of somebody, but at least I'd know what to expect. All I know is what I can remember from health class. I pulled my hands free and looked at the ring my Mom gave to me and I twirled it around my finger, something I always did when I was nervous or scared and right now, I was both of those things.

Demi's P.O.V.

I groaned as I woke up, looking at the time to see that it was seven in the morning. I couldn't figure out why I was woken up until a wave of nausea hit me and I literally ran into my bathroom, flinging the toilet seat up just in time for me to start throwing up into the toilet. I held my own hair back so it wouldn't get in the way and held onto the toilet seat with shaking hands. I hated this. I couldn't keep anything down anymore. It was only a couple of seconds later that I felt somebody take my hair from me and hold it out of my face themselves and rub my back at the same time. Kristen. I kept throwing up into the toilet, my stomach hurting like crazy whenever this happened. I couldn't take any medication either, because there was a chance it could harm the baby.

Kristen waited until I was done throwing up before helping me to my feet and over to the sink so I could catch my breath and clean my teeth. She flushed the toilet for me, rubbing my lower back as I rinsed my mouth out with water then focused on trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"You haven't told Miley how bad this gets yet, have you?" Kristen guessed and I shot a glare in her direction, gripping onto the sink. I never felt so weak than when I did after throwing up like that.

"She doesn't need to know. Everything's fine, the doctor said it was normal-"

"Yeah, to throw up twice or three times a day for a couple of minutes... Dems, you have a three hour window where that baby lets you keep something down. You're gonna get malnourished and dehydrated or something." I hated how she was always right. I hated how everybody around me was always right. I sat down on the edge of the bath and Kristen sat down beside me, still rubbing my back.

"She doesn't need to know... I'm going out with her later, I'll buy some hydrating tablets or something that are safe for pregnant women... I promise." I said, my voice raspy from my latest dose of morning sickness and Kristen sighed, nodding her head and we both stood up before heading back into my room.

"It's only seven and Miley's not coming till noon... try to get some more sleep, okay? I gotta head to work soon, so I might as well stay up." I nodded my head, letting Kristen pull the blanket over me once I'd laid down in bed and I closed my eyes, not even hearing the door close as Kristen left because I fell back to sleep that quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

(NP)

Just as Kristen went to leave for work about two hours later, she was surprised to see Miley about to knock on the door.

"I thought you were going out at noon?" Kristen asked, letting Miley in anyway and shutting the door. She was keeping her voice down for Demi's sake. She may only be two months pregnant, but she's hardly been sleeping because of the morning sickness that lasts all day.

"I know, but I had nothing better to do and it's like, half nine now and Demi's up at this time anyway... isn't she?" Miley asked, starting to get a little worried when she saw the expression on Kristen's face. Kristen sighed, knowing that Miley had a right to know how bad Demi's morning sickness was.

"Don't make a big deal out of it or anything, but Demi hasn't exactly been sleeping well lately becau-" And if right on cue, the whole apartment was filled with the sound of Demi throwing up into the toilet again.

Miley instantly ran through to Demi's room and into the bathroom, pulling back some of the loose strands of hair that Demi had missed and she took over holding it out of Demi's face, rubbing her best friend's back at the same time as she threw up violently into the toilet. Demi never admitted to Miley how long or how bad her morning sickness got sometimes. A three hour window from seven to ten in the evening was the only time she really had where she could eat and not instantly throw it back up or feel nauseous right after. Kristen stood by the door, not wanting to intrude on this moment but she couldn't leave the girl who she classes as her little sister alone either. She never wanted to leave Demi alone anymore, not since what happened with Rob last year. She still had nightmares or the occasional thought about what would have happened if she stayed late at work that night like she was originally going to, or if she got there sooner. She would never regret divorcing Robert. She regretted not being there for Demi sooner, so she didn't have to be found completely naked on her own bed, tears streaming down her face and shaking in fear as she kept fighting to get an almost naked Rob off of her as he pinned her down and kept calling her 'Kris'. Kristen didn't realize how bad her husbands drug and alcohol problems were until she saw her little sister nearly raped by her own husband.

It took a while, but Demi was finally done throwing up and Miley waited a moment before helping her to her feet and over to the sink, flushing the toilet for her and quickly gripping onto Demi's sides before she fell, as she stumbled slightly.

"Dems, are you okay?" Miley asked, worried. She'd never seen her best friend like this. Not since what happened with her Dad and she found out the truth about how he treated her, seeing him being dragged out of the house by police. Demi was never one to be sick or feel ill. She was the life of the party, making everybody feel better when they felt down or sick. It felt wrong for it to be this way round. Demi didn't answer for a minute as she was trying to catch her breath after rinsing her mouth out and brushing her teeth again.

"This baby... better fucking be worth it to you." Demi managed to get out in a raspy voice and Miley couldn't help but laugh. At least she was still the same Demi.

"It will be, I promise... all of this will be worth it for you too." Miley tried to make Demi feel better.

"I doubt that." She mumbled, rinsing her mouth out with more water before spitting it out into the sink.

"Dems, I gotta go to work... you gonna be okay?" Kristen asked, coming into the room and kissing the side of Demi's head. Demi just nodded her head, not able to talk because she kept gagging, dry heaving instead of throwing up because there was nothing left in her stomach apart from a baby that wasn't even hers. Kristen hesitated before leaving, trusting Miley to take care of the one person who meant more to her than anybody else on this planet.


	12. Chapter 12

Demi's P.O.V.

I managed to get dressed with minimal help from Miley. I didn't really mind that she saw me pretty much naked. We used to get baths together when we were little, so it didn't really matter anymore. It would be totally different if it was Liam, even though we got bathed together too when we were little. I know there was a time where he at least had some kind of crush on me, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me out in Senior year, and I wouldn't trust myself not to do anything if he ever asked me out and that killed me.

"You still feel up for going to the Mall?" Miley asked, sitting down beside me on the couch as I put the bowl of cereal down on the coffee table in front of me. I hadn't eaten any of it.

"I need to get out of this apartment, so yes." I said desperately, making Miley smile and she helped me up to my feet before we walked out of the apartment and I locked the door behind me and we both got into Miley's car before she started to drive us towards the Mall. I rolled the window down even though it was quite cold outside, needing fresh air.

When we finally got to the Mall, Miley dragged me into a book store and handed me a book. I raised an eyebrow at it, flicking through it.

"It's a good thing I left Mom's ring off." I said, more to myself than to Miley.

"Why? You wanna go home and get it or something?" Miley knew how much that ring means to me. Mom always wore that ring. It was my most prized possession. It was probably worth a fortune, but I'd never sell it. It was my Mom's. The only thing I have of hers.

"No, it's fine... apparently I'm advised not to wear rings because my fingers are gonna swell up. Brilliant." I said sarcastically and I showed Miley the part of the pregnancy book that she handed me that said that I couldn't wear rings anymore.

"It'll only be for a little while, Dems... I know it's got to be hard for you, but-" I didn't want to have this conversation with her because I knew I'd end up telling her that I regret ever doing this in the first place.

"Miley, it's fine." I gave her a smile and put the book back and we started to just look around. I could spend all my time in a book store and never get bored. I love to read. I like the escape it gives me. I don't have to think about my own problems for once. I can just get transported anywhere I want to go, real or imaginary. I knew Miley wanted all the details of my pregnancy, but I didn't know if I was ready to just talk about it like it was nothing. I had to get over my want for this baby, though. It was Miley's, not mine. She wouldn't ever experience this and she obviously wants to know what it feels like. I sighed as we headed towards some clothing store to look for an outfit for a dinner Miley has to go to for work.

"So, can you feel anything yet?" Miley asked as we both looked through racks of clothes. I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't really thought to take any notice of what it felt like, but now that I was thinking about it, I didn't know how to describe it. I could actually feel something, but I didn't know what it was. I had to remind myself that it wasn't my baby and that made my smile drop.

"I think so... it's kinda hard to tell. I feel heavier." I admitted and Miley pretty much squealed, hugging me and I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged her back.

"I just... I've been wanting a baby for so long and you're going to give us one." Miley said with a wide smile and I gave her a fake smile, nodding my head and I turned my attention back to the clothes. The word 'give' sounded really harsh. Like it was actually mine, but it was going to get taken away and made to live with them. I couldn't think of a less harsh word for what I was doing. It all sounded like the baby was mine and being taken away from me. I shouldn't have done this.

When we were done shopping, Miley dropped me off back at the apartment and I had to talk her out of coming up with me. I just wanted to be by myself until Kristen got home. I headed up the stairs, but I nearly ran into one of the girls who lived here as she came racing down the stairs.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" I asked, stopping her by holding onto her shoulders. Everybody was out of their apartments and looking down the hallway towards the one at the end. Mine and Kristen's.

"I didn't see anything, Demi, I swear!" She whispered and that's when I just let her go and ran towards my apartment and burst in, ignoring everybody who yelled at me not to because somebody might be inside. The lock on the door had been broken so somebody could get inside and the whole apartment was trashed. Nothing looked like it had been taken, though. Everything was just smashed or torn up. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I looked at everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Kristen came running into the apartment about ten minutes after I called her, her eyes widened when she looked around and she dumped all of her stuff on the couch.

"Oh My God... what's missing?" Kristen asked, coming over to where I was and I shrugged my shoulders.

"N-Nothing... everything's still here, just completely trash... Oh My God! NO!" I ran into my room and Kristen ran in after me, her eyes wide when she sees how much my room is totally wrecked. I look through the draw in my nightstand, dumping it's whole contents on my bed and tears fell harder. I screamed in frustration, throwing the draw across the room so it smashed against the wall. "NO!" I screamed and Kristen came running over, holding onto my arms and caressing the bare skin with her thumbs to try and calm me down as I kept sobbing.

"Demi, what's wrong?" Kristen asked softly, trying to sound calm. I couldn't help but just sob and scream.

"MY MOM'S RING! IT'S FUCKING GONE!" I screamed through sobs, burying my head into her chest when she pulled me closer to her. I kept screaming, clinging onto her. The one thing I had of my Mom is gone. The only thing of Mom's that is left on this planet is gone.

"Oh, sweetie..." Kristen said softly, kissing the side of my head as I kept crying into her.

"Police!" An unfamiliar man yelled and my grip on Kristen tightened. She pulled away from me a soft smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'll go talk to them, okay? You don't have to see them." She assured me and I nodded my head. I liked that she knew how unsure and tense I got about meeting new people. Men especially. Kristen disappeared through the door.

"Were you the one that called the police?" A man asked and I sat on the bed, crying into my hands about my Mom's ring being gone.

"No, that was my roommate, but I live here too." Kristen said and there was a short silence.

"Is anything missing?" The same man asked from before.

"My roommate's ring is gone... it's really valuable both money-wise and... it's priceless to her." Kristen explained and I couldn't hear anything after that because I was just crying too hard. The one day I forgot to put it on after a shower and it gets stolen. But I didn't know who would break into a house and only steal a ring. Nobody knew I kept my ring there anyway, so whoever it was had to know that I kept the ring there. I didn't know anybody who knew I kept my Mom's ring there.

I felt a hand on my arm God knows how long later. My eyes widened when I saw who it was and I threw myself against the wall.

"Get away from me!" I begged.

The man raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to the bed.

"Ma'am-" I cut him off, shaking my head fast and I couldn't even get any closer to the wall as I stayed on my bed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled and the man in a police uniform took a few steps back, raising his hands up in the air to show that he didn't have a weapon. I didn't care if he had a weapon or not. He was still here, in my room and he touched me. Kristen came running into the room and she pushed the man further away from me.

"Can you just... not touch her?!" Kristen hissed and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Not to be disrespectful, Ma'am, but I kind of got the message that this isn't what she wanted." He said and I would have laughed had it not been for the fact that my heart was hammering so hard against my chest that my stomach started to hurt. I refused to touch my stomach. I didn't want to feel a connection to the baby.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions." The officer explained and Kristen looked back at me. I nodded my head slowly and watched her walk out of the room and close the door behind her.

"Can I sit?" The officer asked, motioning to the foot of my bed, furthest away from me. I nodded my head slowly and he sat down on the very edge of the bed.

"Your friend told me you're pregnant, so I'll try not to stress you out too much." He said with a slight smile. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were when he looked over at me. His mop of dark brown, curly hair hung over his eyes, but the hazel orbs just glowed.

"It's not my baby." I found myself saying and the man raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm a surrogate for a friend of mine who can't have kids." I explained and his face softened into a genuine smile.

"Very generous of you." He said and I smiled a little bit, nodding my head. "I'm Officer Jonas, but you can just call me Joseph, or Joe, if it'll make you feel more comfortable... can I ask your name?" He said and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Demetria Lovato, but everybody calls me Demi." His eyes widened, so I knew he must have heard about my Dad. He looked like he was trying to hide his shock, though.

"Yeah, Patrick Lovato is my father and yes I'm the little girl he used to shield himself from the police." I mumbled and Joe gave me a sympathetic look.

"I wasn't going to ask."

"You didn't have to... it's all in the eyes." I said honestly and he nodded, like he understood.


	14. Chapter 14

"The ring your friend said is missing, how much is it worth?"

"Couple thousand, I guess... it was a white gold band with black diamonds and sapphires around the outside... it's the only thing I have of my Moms and I kept it in my nightstand draw whenever I went in the shower so I wouldn't lose it and I just forgot to put it back on last night... nobody knows I kept it there, though."

"Are you insinuating that somebody you know stole the ring and damaged your property?" He kinda sounded sexy when he spoke all sophisticated like that and I found myself blushing for no reason. Damn hormones. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know... possibly, but I don't know that many people and only... really one of those people knows the full truth about what happened to me."

"Demetria, it was all over the newspapers. I may have only been a boy myself, but you learn about cases like your fathers when you join the police forc-" I cut him off, shaking my head.

"You heard what happened that day. I'm talking about in general... what he did before, during and after that day happened... you can't find my ring, can you?" I guessed and Joe sighed.

"We can get a forensic team in to check the apartment for fingerprints, but whoever did this is definitely an expert. Nobody saw or heard anything, the lock was picked and not broken... I'm sorry Miss Lovato, but your ring is going to be very hard to track down, especially since as it was the only thing taken." Joe said and tears ran down my cheeks faster as I nodded my head.

"Can you just go now?" I asked, my voice low and shaky. Joe nodded his head and got up from my bed. He went to say something but he stopped himself, heading out of my bedroom without saying another word and I just lay down on the bed and sobbed, my stomach hurting because I was crying so hard and not being able to catch my breath, but I didn't care.

A few minutes later, Kristen came back into my bedroom.

"He's gone, sweetie." She said softly and I just nodded, still crying and I cuddled up to her when she lay in the bed beside me. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, so I guess she knew that I wasn't going to get my Moms ring back. I just cried into her chest, clinging onto her as her arms were around me, until I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Demi's P.O.V.

I sat down on the couch beside Liam and took the plate of food that he gave me.

"Don't tell Miley I'm giving you junk, she'll kill me." Liam said and I smiled at him, nodding my head and we both started to eat the burgers that he made for us. Miley had come up with all these extremes that I couldn't do and I had to stick to them because this was her baby and I was nothing to this kid. I would watch this baby grow up, knowing that I was the one that gave birth to him or her, who felt him or her moving around and kicking me.

"Have the police managed to find your ring?" Liam asked after a moment of silence and I sighed, shaking my head. It had been a while since our apartment got broken into and I was now forced to live with Miley and Liam whilst Kristen stayed with her parents. I wanted to stay with Anne and Hugh too, but Miley wouldn't have it. I hated how she was controlling me now. It was like I was an employee to her, not a friend. I knew Liam felt sorry for me because he stood up for me and told Miley off, but then they have these huge fights and I don't want this baby to be born into a world where its parents are constantly fighting with each other.

"That Officer Jonas guy that I met the day we got robbed... he said that it would be hard to track down the ring because it was the only thing taken and he didn't leave any fingerprints, no fibers from his clothes, no nothing." My hand felt so empty without the ring. I felt like I'd let my Mom down by letting it get stolen by somebody. We were lucky we have insurance and was able to get new stuff to replace the ones that are broken and we were just waiting for everything to get fixed up again before we could move back in. I just wanted to be away from Miley twenty four hours a day, it was driving me crazy.

"I can tell that something else is bothering you." Liam said softly and I looked at him, feeling myself tear up and I put the half-eaten burger down on the plate and onto the coffee table in front of us as Liam did the same thing. I hated that he knew me so well.

I looked down at my growing bump. I didn't touch it unless I had to and I tried to ignore it when the baby moved or something, but I couldn't help it. I love this baby so much and it's not even mine. I never looked during the sonograms, but I couldn't stop myself from saying yes to wanting a copy of the picture. It actually looked like a baby now instead of just a blob or some kind of alien creature. I could make out its features now and I didn't know how to admit how I felt to anybody without making it seem like I was a total monster who wanted somebody else's baby. I guess this is what I get for volunteering to do this in the first place.

"I'm halfway through this pregnancy now and you and Miley are always fighting, Miley's driving me insane and..." I trailed off from telling him that I loved this baby like it was my own. As much as I love him, he's the father of this baby and would probably hate me for the rest of his damn life and not want anything to do with me again. Liam gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I know, but I'll try to make her calm down... don't worry about the arguing, okay? Every couple argues." He tried to calm me down, but it didn't work out very well.

"Not as much as you guys do! It's all the time and it's my fault! I'm bringing this baby into the world and giving it to you guys and all you do is fight! Miley's gonna make me even more sick than I already am because of her constant nagging and I FUCKING REGRET DOING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I yelled, standing up and slamming the bedroom door shut. I knew I just walked past Miley, but I didn't care. I cried on the bed, lying on my side and for the first time I touched my bump over my shirt, feeling the baby kick instantly.

"Stop doing this to me... I love you enough as it is." I begged in a quiet voice, tears streaming down my cheeks as I just kept crying. This was all getting way too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

The door opened and I felt the bed dip a little bit. I knew it must be Miley, since as if Liam sat down, the bed would dip a lot more. I couldn't stop crying, even though I tried with everything in me not to cry anymore. My hand was still on my swollen stomach and I could feel it. I could feel my- Miley's baby moving around like it was trying to get comfortable or closer to me, since as I could kind of feel it moving against my hand.

"Do you really feel that way? Like you regret doing this?" Miley asked, her voice soft but oozing with pain like I'd just fucking strangled this baby right in front of her. At least she wasn't the one that had to have the one thing she loves more than anything taken away from her and given to somebody else. I nodded my head slowly.

"Liam and you are fighting all the time, I'm so sick in the mornings I can barely stand and... you're suffocating me, Miles. I can't help it that I'm craving junk food or I want to go out for a walk when it's starting to get dark outside. Being in this apartment all day drives me nuts." It felt good to finally be getting all of this off of my chest, but I didn't want to be seen as a complete bitch in Miley's eyes. She nodded her head slowly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you felt that way and I didn't mean to make you feel like that. It's just that we've been trying for this baby for so long and I want to make sure everything's okay... I guess I can go easier on you." She gave me a smile and that just made me feel even more guilty for not telling her the truth about loving her baby like it was my own.

"You'll let me go back to living with Kris when the apartment is ready, right?" I asked, sitting up on the bed and leaning back against the headboard. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head.

"Yes... and do you wanna know what gender the baby is? We found out two weeks ago at your sixteen week scan, but you didn't look so we didn't think you'd wanna know." Miley said softly and I couldn't help but smile and I nodded my head without even thinking about it. Maybe this was a mistake.

"It's a little boy." Miley said with a smile and I swear, my heart swelled up a little bit with pure love, then started to ache as I remembered that he wasn't my son. He was Miley and Liam's. I started to cry and Miley laughed.

"Hormones?" She guessed and I didn't wanna lie, so I just nodded my head and we hugged each other. I cried out of guilt for wanting my own best friends son. I couldn't tell anybody how I was feeling and it was killing me.

Demi's P.O.V.

Over the next two weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about this little boy. I was going to watch him grow up with Miley and Liam, only hear about his first time rolling over or crawling and I wouldn't be there for him when he cries during his teething stage or when he's sick. I wouldn't be there to catch him when he fell over trying to learn how to walk. I was just gonna be his Auntie Demi. He'd never know what I did for him, for his parents.

"Hormones are a bitch, right?" Liam stated, snapping me out of my thoughts and I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks and let out a fake laugh.

"Yeah, and it's all your sons fault." I mumbled, making Liam laugh and he hugged me quickly before standing up and started to wash up our breakfast things. Miley had already gone to work. I decided to try something, just to see what his reaction would be.

"Hey, I was reading the paper this morning and it had this... interview in it with some surrogate lady who said that she wanted to keep the baby because she loved him- IT" I quickly corrected myself.

"Like it was her own." I said, trying to sound casual about it and Liam looked over at me as I sat at the island, raising an eyebrow.

"You love my son?" He asked and I shook my head fast.

"What?! NO! He's yours and Miley's, I know that! I... hate him." Just because I was lying, the baby gave me one quick and hard kick in the lower stomach. It was like he knew already how much I loved him.

"Good, because Miley would never forgive you if that was you... why do you hate my son?" Liam asked, a slight smirk on his face like he wasn't mad at me or anything.

"He kicks me in the bladder thirty times a day, doesn't let me sleep at night, makes me throw up in the mornings and I'm gonna have my private area ruined because of him." I said, but all of those were the reasons why I loved him so much. I didn't care that I would probably never get my figure back or that I was gonna be ruined 'down there'. I felt closer to him when he kicked me, like it was my duty to protect him and comfort him. So what if I had to go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes? Anne already said that it was normal.

"All very valid points... and hey, Miles and I were talking last night and we wanted to know whether you'd be Godmother?" He asked, smiling and my jaw dropped a little bit in shock.


	17. Chapter 17

"M-Me? Why?!" Liam raised an eyebrow, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Girl, you're carrying him around with you for nine months, you gave birth to him and you happen to be our best friend... we're asking Kris to be the other Godmother and then a couple of my friends from work to be Godfathers... what do you say, D?" He asked, a hopeful smile spreading across his face and I nodded my head, knowing it would be weird if I said no. I hugged him tightly and just for payback for my stupidity, the baby kicked me again as hard as he could in the middle of my stomach and I let out a groan. Liam pulled away from me and smiled.

"Please tell me that was the baby and not indigestion?" He said and I rolled my eyes playfully, holding onto his hand and placing it on my stomach where the baby was kicking me as hard as he could, like he knew how stupid of an idea this was.

Demi's P.O.V.

Kristen led me into the apartment and I sighed, looking around the place. It looked exactly the same as it did before I was robbed. Everything was just the same and I went to see my room, but Kristen pulled me back and towards the kitchen where she started to put groceries away. I helped her. We only went grocery shopping for the essentials, since as we didn't have any food in here anymore since the robbery.

"Liam told me that little story you told him yesterday... you wanna talk about something?" Kristen asked and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and I leaned back against the counter. My back was starting to hurt now and so were my feet. I couldn't walk very far anymore.

"You're gonna judge me, aren't you?"

"Of course not... Dems, you're like my little sister. I'd do anything for you. Do you really want to keep this baby?" Kristen asked, her voice serious. I sighed and nodded my head, placing my hand on my bump. I was done trying to fool myself into just thinking like he was Miley's. I felt like he was mine.

"I just feel like he's mine... this was all a mistake! I never should have done this because watching him grow up is going to be the hardest thing... they asked me to be Godmother, Kris."

"I know, Liam asked me last night... he asked Hugh to be Godfather too, then Miley's brother Trace will be the other one." Kristen said and I nodded before sitting down at the island, trying to take deep breaths to keep myself calm. "Demi, you're not a bad person. I'm sure every surrogate feels like that sometimes." Kristen said softly, rubbing my back and I laughed with no humor, looking up at her.

"Not every surrogate is carrying their best friends baby, Kris... at least with them, they never have to think about the baby again and can just get over it. I'll have to watch him grow up!" Tears started to run down my cheeks as I felt him start to kick. He always did this whenever I cried, like he was trying to make me feel better.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I know how you feel, because I don't... but I do promise that you're going to be okay. You have all of us around you to love you... maybe it'll make you feel better if you just tell them how you feel. I'm sure they'd understand." Kristen said calmly. She was probably the best at handling my hormones, but her calmness was starting to get me even more angry at myself. I stood up fast and Kristen didn't even react. She never got mad at me whenever I went off on one with my hormones.

"They've been trying for a baby for over two years and they're gonna find out that their surrogate wants their baby for herself... I'm a terrible person and I don't even deserve somebody like you for an adopted sister." I walked into my room, seeing everything was exactly the same as it was the morning before I went to the Mall with Miley and I lay back on the bed, my hand on my stomach as he kept kicking right where my hand was.

"I'm so sorry that you're in the middle of this." I whispered to the baby, letting tears stream down my cheeks until I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Demi's P.O.V.

Two weeks later, I was being forced to go to the Mall with Miley again. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her that my back was now killing me and that my feet were so swollen that I had to have them in ice buckets when I was home. My feet were already hurting and we'd only been walking for a couple of minutes.

"You look tired." Miley said, leading me into a store. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. My stomach was growing on a daily basis and the over-sized t-shirt I used to wear to bed was now just a normal t-shirt for me.

"Your son kept me up all night, either making me sick or just kicking away like a soccer player." I bit my lip, wondering if Miley will pick up on my fondness for the baby. I didn't really mind that I'd been up for most of the night. It was only the sickness I had a problem with now because it took me longer to get out of bed and be able to get to the toilet. Anne said that her morning sickness had stopped by now, but everybody's pregnancy is different so I shouldn't be worried or something. Luckily for me, Miley didn't seem to pick up on the love I put behind the 'little soccer player' comment. She was grinning, like any proud parent.

Miley picked up a book when we got to the bookstore and started to flip through it before putting it back.

"Have you, um... thought of any names for the baby yet?" I asked, picking up a random book myself before seeing that it was a parenting book, so I quickly put it back. Miley smiled over at me and nodded her head.

"Jayden." Miley said and I instantly wished I hadn't asked that question. The baby had a name now. It wasn't just 'the baby' that was kicking me. It was 'Jayden'. I nodded my head, giving her a fake smile.

"It's a beautiful name." I said honestly. I'd always liked the name, but it just made this whole experience for me a lot more personal.

"Middle names?" I don't know why that slipped out, it just did. Miley shrugged her shoulders.

"None really stick out... why? You have any ideas?" She asked and I instantly shook my head. I didn't want to name this baby. It would make everything ten times worse, if things could get any worse. My heart hurt whenever I thought about giving this baby away to Miley and Liam, even though he was never mine to start with.

"No, I was just... wondering." I said softly and she nodded her head, picking up another parenting book about what to expect in the first year of the baby's life. I went to say something, to admit to her how I felt because the guilt was eating me alive, when I felt something hit me and I fell backwards and onto the floor. I whimpered in pain, holding onto my stomach as my eyes closed tightly. I bit my lip to stop screams coming out.

"Oh My God! DEMI!" Miley was instantly by my side and she ran her fingers through my hair, placing her hand over mine on my stomach and I slowly opened my eyes to look at her.

"Are you okay?! Should we take you to the hospital?!" Miley's voice gave away how worried she was. I shook my head slowly and I looked up to see what it was that hit me and my eyes widened at what I saw.

The police officer who came to the house. Joe.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you! My brother's just gotten out of surgery and... I'm so sorry... I can drive you to the hospital if you wan-" I cut him off, letting Miley help me up to my feet again and I whimpered in slight pain. I felt the baby move, so I knew that he was okay.

"I don't need your help, Officer." I knew he recognized me because of the slight smile on his face and he nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head and watched him walk away, but I could have sworn he winked at me before he turned around and left. And I found myself blushing.

Miley made me sit down in a chair that the sales assistant brought over, who obviously saw the whole 'Joe hitting me in the shoulder and making me fall' thing. I leaned forwards, taking deep breath trying to calm down. Miley was knelt down beside me, holding onto one of my hands.

"Demi, are you sure you're not in pain?" Miley asked and I shook my head slowly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Miles, he's kicking. He's fine." I said and Miley smiled a relieved kind of smile, squeezing my hand a little bit before standing up again and dropping my hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"I gotta pay for these books, you just stay here, okay?" Miley said softly and I nodded my head, watching her walk away and my mind drifted to Joe and how he just winked at me, his hazel eyes shining. I found myself blushing again and Miley laughed as she came back over, all her parenting books now in a bag. I must have been just sat here for a while, judging by the size of the cue. "Do you even know that guy? He seemed to know you." Miley said, helping me up from the chair and we walked out of the store.

"He was the cop who basically told me I was screwed out of my Mom's ring." I explained and Miley gave ma sympathetic look, knowing how much that ring meant to me. I just shrugged my shoulders, silently telling her that it was okay.

"I'm so sorry about that ring, Dems... but at least nothing else was taken." Miley said, obviously trying to find the good side of the argument. I nodded my head slowly.

"I guess... it's just that the ring... my Mom trusted me with that and-" I cut myself off and widened my eyes, instantly making Miley freak out. I've never seen her look so scared.

"What's wrong?! Is it the baby?!" I smirked at her and pushed her playfully.

"Gotcha!" Miley's jaw dropped and she started hitting me gently on my arm with the bag of books.

"You evil bitch!" She exclaimed, making me laugh.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, your son has ears! Language around the infant!" I exclaimed back at her and my eyes instantly widened when I realized what I'd done. Miley stopped hitting me and looked just as shocked as I felt. I never meant for that to slip out.

"How- How do you know that.." Miley asked, her voice breathless.. "You... you said you didn't even care about the baby, that you were just doing this for us... tell me the truth, Demetria." I knew she was being serious because she used my full name. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, feeling myself tear up.

"Miley, I'm so sorry..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say or how to explain it. But I guess an apology was all she needed to know what I wanted to say.

"Oh My God!" She exclaimed breathlessly, turning around and starting to leave. I ran after her, holding onto her hand to make her face me.

"I didn't plan on this happening, Miley! It just did!"

"When this baby is born, I want nothing to do with you." Miley hissed and I dropped her hand in pure shock, watching her walk away. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I sat down on the nearest bench and just cried into my hands. I knew this was going to happen at some point. I just didn't think it would ever hurt this much to know that my predictions were right. I'd just lost my two best friends that I've known for practically my whole life.

Demi's P.O.V.

I walked into the apartment hours later, soaking wet and I saw Miley and Liam stood in the middle of the living room with Kristen. All of them instantly looked over at me and their eyes widened.

"Oh My God! Dems, are you okay?!" Kristen came running over to me, pulling me into the house and slamming the door shut with her foot. I just stood there staring at Miley and Liam, tears streaming down my cheeks but it was hidden by the water that was dripping from my hair and down my face and body. My clothes clung to my body and I saw that Miley stared at my bump for a minute before looking at my face. Hurt was clear in her eyes. I looked at Kristen, shivering because I was so cold.

"M-My feet are k-killing me." I admitted through chattering teeth and Kristen led me over to the couch and sat me down before rushing off and throwing a towel over my shoulders, sitting down beside me and helping me to get dry and warmer.

"You should get out of those clothes, sweetie. You're gonna get sick." Kristen said softly and I nodded, going to get up and I expected Miley to at least say something to me, but she didn't. I walked into my bedroom and shut the door, peeling my clothes from me and started to change into something more comfortable. I pulled on some sweats and a new over-sized shirt that did a good job on hiding the fact that I was pregnant, which is exactly why I bought it. I could hear voices coming from the living room, so I stayed completely silent in my room so I could hear.

"Why the fuck is Demi soaking wet and in pain?!" Kristen demanded to know. I could imagine her glaring at Miley. She's always been my overprotective big sister, even though we're not even related. Her parents just took over looking after me when my own parents were found to be useless. Well, my Dad was. My Mom was just defenseless.

"I... she pretty much admitted to me that she wanted MY baby for herself, Kristen! Don't you dare blame this on me! It's not my fault she didn't bring money for a cab!" Miley yelled and tears started to fall again. I leaned against the door, making sure I could still hear what was going on.

"Miley, she's the one carrying this baby for you. You should be kneeling down and fucking worshiping her for doing this for you! How do you expect her to feel?! She's feeling your son moving around in her stomach, she's going to have to give birth to him and watch him grow up with you as parents when she was the one who was pregnant with him! Cut her some fucking slack, Cyrus!" Kristen yelled and I knew she was getting mad because she was using last names. It takes a lot to make Kristen this angry, so I knew this was definitely her overprotectiveness kicking in. There was a silence for what felt like a lifetime.

"She's right." Liam said and I couldn't help but smile at his words. Liam was on my side.

"What?" Miley asked, sounding like she was in complete disbelief.

"Miles, this is her first baby and it's not even hers! Put yourself in her shoes for one minute and imagine what she's going through. She's throwing up, in pain, feeling a baby moving around, hearing nothing else but mentions of this baby and she's gonna have to give birth... and it's not even her baby." Liam said and I knew he would get me. He's like my big brother, I knew he would get me. I just expected him to be furious at me for a long time. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't need to hear any more. If I lost Miley, so what? Liam and Kristen are the only ones who have been constant in my life and they're not mad at me. They understand.

The door opened a minute later and I expected it to be Liam, but it wasn't. It was Miley.

"Hey... can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked and I sighed, nodding my head and she sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair before looking at me.

"I'm sorry... for making you walk home all the way from the Mall in the rain. I was just... shocked and... angry." Miley explained and I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what else to do. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I understand that this is hard for you-"

"No you don't. Don't act like you do, because nobody does." I mumbled, not even looking at her. I was lying on my side, staring at the wall as Miley sat on the edge of the bed still. I jerked myself free when she placed her hand on my ankle.

"Fine, I don't know how you feel and I never will, because I can't get pregnant... but I promise you won't have to feel like a stranger to this baby. You're gonna be his Godmother! Plus, I'm gonna need a reliable babysitter and you're always gonna be my first choice... and when Jayden's old enough, I'll tell him the truth about where he really came from and he'll love his Auntie Demi so much... I'll cut you some slack from now on, okay? I love you so much and I don't want this to break us." Miley whispered.

I sat up slowly, leaning back against the headboard. My hair was still damp, clinging to my neck and shoulders but I didn't bother to move it or even tie it up. There were more important things at stake right now.

"Fine, but you better call me the second Jayden starts doing stuff because I wanna be there to see him crawl and laugh and talk." I warned and Miley smiled, nodding her head.

"Of course!" Miley hugged me tightly and I hugged her back for a moment before we pulled away from each other.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Miles... you realize that, don't you?" I asked, lowering my voice a little bit so she'd know how serious I was. Miley gave me a small smile and nodded her head, hugging me again.

"I know, Dems." She whispered before pulling away again and she threw a towel at me as she got up and headed from the door. I saw she'd picked it up from my desk by the door.

"Dry your hair or you'll get sick." She said and I smiled, nodding my head and I got up, drying my hair as Miley headed into the living room. I brushed my hair once I was finished drying it the best I could with a towel and I pulled a hoodie on, which just made it obvious that I was pregnant but I didn't even care. I sat down on the couch beside Kristen with Liam and Miley across from me. There was a silence between us before I looked up at Kristen.

"Joe knocked me down today." I said and she raised an eyebrow in confusion before finally getting what I was saying.

"As in the cop?" She asked and I nodded my head, not able to stop myself from smiling just thinking about that wink he gave me.

"Yep, and he winked at her and offered to drive her to the hospital." Miley teased, a grin on her face but I knew she was mocking me. I found myself blushing and I turned my head to try and hide it.

"Ooo, Demi's in loooove!" Liam teased and I groaned, standing up.

"I'm going to bed." I announced, heading back to my room.

"But it's four in the afternoon!" Kristen exclaimed.

"She's going to bed early so she can dream about her BOYFRIEND!" Liam mocked and I picked up a shoe from the shoe rack right by my bedroom door and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head with it as he stayed on the couch and he threw it back at me, but it missed and hit the wall instead.

"You still throw like a girl!" I mocked before walking into my room and shutting the door before he could throw anything else at me. I lay back on the bed and lay my hand on my stomach, feeling the baby start to kick.

"Hey, Jayden... I'm not gonna promise that things will be easy for us, because I know they probably won't... I love you like you're my son and I promise I'll protect you no matter what happens. If you don't feel like you can go to your Mommy and Daddy with any problem that you have, I'll always be here to listen." Jayden kicked me in response, like he could actually understand me and I couldn't help but smile as I closed my eyes and I surprised myself to be able to fall asleep so early.


	20. Chapter 20

Demi's P.O.V.

I walked into Miley's apartment about three weeks before my due date and I looked around, raising an eyebrow when I didn't see anybody here.

"Miley?!" I called, my voice giving away how exhausted I was. Jayden hadn't let me sleep for the past couple of days. Not because he was kicking or anything, but because of the back pain. It was excruciating, so I just kept myself as busy as possible to try and take my mind off of it. Nothing had worked so far. Miley suddenly came out of the spare bedroom at the end of the hallway with a wide smile on her face.

"You're finally here!" She exclaimed, rushing to me and hugging me tightly and I hugged her back the best I could, but my bump was in the way.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Your stairs are like a workout now." I admitted and Miley laughed.

"I'll get you a drink in a minute, I wanna get your opinion on something! Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway where I saw Liam was just coming out of the bathroom. He smiled and kissed my cheek and I hugged him quickly with my free hand before being dragged closer to the spare bedroom door.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I joked, referring to the closed door and Miley rolled her eyes playfully, pushing me gently and Liam and I just laughed about it.

"You really think I'd show you a damn door and ask your opinion of it?" Miley accused me and I just shrugged my shoulders, going to head to the kitchen to get myself a drink, but Miley and Liam both forced me to stand in front of the door. Miley opened the door and pulled me inside, my eyes widening at what I saw.

"Just got it done last night." Liam said proudly, wrapping an arm around Miley's shoulders. "What do you think?" He asked, smiling over at me and I looked around. Tears burned at my eyes as I realized how real this all was. I really was going to give Jayden away in three weeks. He really wasn't mine. As soon as I gave birth to him, I wasn't going to be this connected to him anymore. Tears rolled down my cheeks before I could think of how to stop them.

"It's beautiful." I choked out.

"What's the matter?" Miley asked, able to tell that I wasn't crying because of the nursery. I shook my head, not wanting to admit it to them. "Demi, whatever it is, you can tell us." Miley assured me. I hesitated before slowly nodding my head.

"Fine... I don't want this pregnancy to be over, okay? I'm dreading the day that I have to hand Jayden over to you because I love him like he's my son. It's killing me knowing that he isn't mine." I admitted and Miley looked just as furious as she did when we were in the Mall.

"I thought you were over that." She growled at me, her eyes narrowing at me and I backed away from her as she charged at me. "YOU STUPID, WHORE! I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR A BABY AND YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO ME! HE'S MY SON YOU BITCH!" Miley screamed, hitting me in the arms as I protected my face with my hands. I knew she wouldn't hit me anywhere else because of her son. It didn't matter if she hurt me anymore, it was her son that she cared about. He was all she cared about. Both of us were crying.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Miley! I know how much you want him! I'm not saying I'm gonna do anything-"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE NEVER EVEN GONNA SEE HIM, DEMETRIA! DO YOU HEAR ME?! ALL YOU'RE GONNA DO IS GET HIM OUT OF YOUR FUCKING BODY THEN YOU'RE NEVER GONNA SEE HIM AGAIN! HE'S NOT EVEN GONNA KNOW WHERE HE CAME FROM! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME, DEMI! DEAD!" She screamed, still hitting me as she yelled. She got me in the face a few times, but it didn't hurt as much as her words did. Liam eventually managed to pull her off of me.

"Miley, calm down! You know Demi isn't like that!" Liam defended me, his voice stern. Miley laughed without any humor, shaking in her hysteria.

"Typical that you'd take her side! I know you fucking love her! I know you asked her out in High School and I know the only reason you said fucking no is because of me, Demi! The second I get that baby in my arms, you can both be together for all I care... I'm done with the both of you!" Miley growled, running out of the apartment and Liam looked back at me for a moment before following Miley, calling her name. It took me a moment, but I started to run the best I could after her too.

"MILEY, WAIT!" I screamed, running down the hallway towards the stairs which she was already rushing down. Miley went to yell something back at me, but she cut herself short when I suddenly lost my footing on the stairs and I remember falling before the world went black and all my pain was numbed away.


	21. Chapter 21

Nobody's P.O.V.

"MILEY, WAIT!" Demi yelled, running down the stairs and Miley turned as she went to exit the apartment building, going to scream at Demi about how she never wanted to hear her voice again when she suddenly cut herself short. Demi was running too fast to try and catch up with Miley, she tripped and Miley let out a scream as Demi just fell down the stairs, rolling down a few steps before hitting her head on the banister before just falling down the rest of the stairs. She landed on a heap at the bottom of the stairs at an awkward angle. Her stomach and legs were sideways, but her head was like she was staring up at the ceiling, only her eyes were closed in her unconscious state and she had blood slowly trickling down the left side of her face. Her arms were over her head, bruised from Miley's hits before and from the fall.

"Demi..." Liam said breathlessly, his eyes locked on his best friend. He raised his voice slightly, in case she couldn't hear him. Demi didn't even react. The only movement she was making now was the slow rise and fall of her chest as she took a breath through her nose and let it out.

"Liam, we gotta get her to the hospital!" Miley urged, starting to pull at Liam's arm. She couldn't even look at Demi anymore, not because she was mad, but because she was ashamed. All of this was her fault. Demi and Jayden's lives are on the line and it's all her fault. She may have just killed her son. The child she's wanted for over two years and that Demi, from the kindness of her damn heart and after everything Miley put her through when they were younger, offered to carry the baby for her. Miley's anger just melted away as she thought more about it. It wasn't Demi's fault for loving Jayden like he was her own, at least she admitted it. And she didn't blame Liam for asking Demi out. She thought he was dating her for years until Liam asked Miley out. It just turned out that they were close and that him kissing her cheek meant nothing more than a brother-sister bond. Demi said no to Liam and that was years ago.

"Who are you more worried about? Demi or the baby?" Liam growled, ripping his arm free of Miley's grip and he threw himself onto the stone steps beside Demi and pulled off his shirt, balling it up and using it to wipe away the blood. His eyes widened when he saw the deep-looking cut on Demi's hairline, which was where all the blood was coming from. Where she hit her head on the banister.

"Liam, you can't seriously think I'm not worried about Demi?!"

"SHE'S HAD MORNING SICKNESS THIS ENTIRE PREGNANCY, SHE NEARLY PASSED OUT BECAUSE OF IT LAST WEEK AND ALL YOU ASKED HER WAS IF SHE FELT JAYDEN MOVE!" Liam yelled, finally having enough of Miley's constant nagging and demands of Demi.

"I didn't even know how she was feeling then, Liam! I just got home from work and you were helping her sit on the couch! Can we please not argue for once and get Demi to the hospital before we lose them both?!" Miley begged, tears in her eyes as she still tried to keep her gaze away from Demi but it was getting increasingly difficult when she saw the bloody t-shirt in Liam's hands. Without a moment of hesitation, Liam scooped Demi up into his arms as she stayed unconscious and he carried her to the car as Miley held the back door open. Miley got in the back with her, holding Liam's shirt against Demi's bleeding head and he looked down at her for the first time as Liam started to speed towards the hospital. Demi's skin was paling and even though she was unconscious, it was like her whole face was tattooed with pain. So what if Demi loved Jayden like her own son? She would slowly get over it and learn to accept that the baby was just her Godson and not her actual son. Miley leaned over Demi's body, crying huge sobs as she held her best friend close to her.

"I'm sorry, Demi." Miley whispered, her voice raspy because of her constant tears. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, her voice shaky and hysterical as she stayed leaning over Demi.


	22. Chapter 22

Nobody's P.O.V.

Liam was gripping onto Demi's hand as he sat on one side of Demi's bed in the hospital, the only sound being the steady beeping of Demi's heart monitor and the sort of galloping sound of the machine tracing the baby's heartbeat. Miley was sat on the other side of Demi's bed, holding onto her other hand with tears rolling down her cheeks. A doctor was stood at the foot of the bed, after just cleaning up Demi's cut.

"Has she broken anything?" Liam asked, his voice low and raspy due to the threat of tears and he didn't look away from the girl he thought of as his little sister. She'll always be more of his other half than Miley was. They were two when they met, barely able to hold up their own weight and they were best friends within seconds of them being confused for each other.

"No, the worst injury is that head injury. We won't know until she wakes up whether she has a concussion or not and I'm afraid we've had to induce her into labor, for the sake of the baby's safety." The doctor explained, his voice oozing with sympathy. Both Liam and Miley tensed up at that last part, when the mention of their son came up.

"What do you mean for his own safety?! The nurse said he was fine!" Miley was beginning to sound hysterical and Liam rolled his eyes. She was more worried now about Jayden than she had been before about Demi. She could lose her best friend and would only care about their son. Liam would rather let that baby die and try again later than let anything happen to Demi.

"He is, but there is sometimes delayed reactions to big falls like this and many, many babies are born three weeks premature and are perfectly fine. We just want what's best for your son." The doctor explained and Liam tensed up again when he felt Demi's fingers move in his hand. She was starting to wake up. He turned to the doctor, furious.

"You're gonna make her push my son out of her after she just fell down a flight of stairs and might have a concussion?!" Liam growled, his protectiveness for Demi overriding how he felt for Jayden. He loved Jayden a lot, but Demi was his world. He would go to her with anything and she'd drop everything if he needed her. He would do the exact same thing for her. He did the same thing for her when he found out about Patrick and what he did to her.

"If it's too much for her, we can always do a c-section, but a natural birth is what we'll try first. We'll most likely have a c-section if Demetria has a concussion, Mister Hemsworth." The doctor went to leave, but he stopped when Demi let out a small whimper escape her lips. Liam turned back to Demi, standing up and getting as close to the bed as possible and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, Dems, we're right here." Liam whispered and Kristen suddenly ran into the room.

"I just got the message- YOU!" She yelled, launching herself at Miley with rage in her eyes but the doctor held her back. Kristen turned to Demi when the room was filled with the sound of her whimpering. Kristen pushed the doctor off of her and stood beside Liam, her hand now resting on Demi's leg, her hand over the blanket that covered most of Demi's body.

"Mi... Miles... I... I'm sorry..." Demi managed to get out, her eyes barely open and she was in so much pain from the induced labor and in her head that she could barely breathe. Miley shook her head and went to say something, but Kristen cut her off.

"Dems, don't worry about her. Don't worry about anything but you... be fucking selfish for once." Kristen urged and Demi squeezed Liam's hand tightly, her body tensing up as she felt a contraction.

"Breathe, Dems." Liam whispered, kissing the side of her head and she tried to breathe but even that was painful.

"W-Wha... What's... going on.." Demi asked, absolutely terrified.

"You fell down the stairs at our place, but you're okay except for your head. The doctors induced you because they want to keep Jayden safe." Liam explained and Demi went to say something, but she didn't have the energy to. Everything was finally getting too much for her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could grip onto the one shred of sanity she had left before it just slipped right through her fingers and she hit rock bottom. She felt like her toes were just about skimming rock bottom as she remembered the fight with Miley. She remembered the fall and the hit to her head before the world went dark. She could hear the sound that filled the room with the baby's heartbeat and she knew what it was without having to ask. Jayden. She kept on fighting, but not to be selfish like Kristen wanted her to be. She wanted Jayden safe and if him being safe meant that she had to push, then so be it.

I tried not to focus on the pain. It felt like I was splitting in half and it felt like I'd been doing this for a lifetime but it was only about fifteen minutes. I wanted Miley to talk to me, but she never did. Maybe she was still mad at me about what I said in the nursery or maybe she even felt bad or was blaming herself for me falling. It wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have been running so fast when I was so close to the end of my pregnancy. I just prayed to anybody who would listen that Jayden would be okay, even if it meant that I wouldn't be. I could die for all I care. I don't have anybody who wouldn't just get over it. I knew deep down that Liam hated me, Miley obviously hated me and it was only Kristen, Anne and Hugh that would have the problem because I knew they classed me as their daughter. I wasn't even related to them, so they were sure to get over it after a while.

"Come on, Demi! One more big push and this baby will be in the world!" The doctor encouraged, a smile on his face and I nodded slowly, letting out a pained scream as I pushed as hard as I could and I collapsed back against the bed in complete exhaustion, a cry filling the room.

"And here he is!" The doctor held the baby up after cutting the cord, but I didn't look at him. I couldn't look at that baby because I already loved him enough and I didn't trust myself.

"He's so beautiful!" Kristen cooed, tears in everybody's eyes and the doctor went to put the bundle of blue blankets on my chest, but I quickly pushed his hands away. My body was sweaty, exhausted and burning with pain but I was still able to get him away from me. The baby was still crying.

"He... he's not mine." I motioned my head towards Miley and the doctor handed the baby to Miley. The baby kept crying even when in his own mothers arms and Liam left my side to go to Miley's side and meet his son. Kristen stayed by my side, kissing my forehead and holding my hand the way Liam had been doing before.

"I'm so proud of you, Dems... you did it." She whispered with a smile on her face and I nodded, letting tears roll down my cheeks as the doctors and nurses left, satisfied that Jayden and me were both okay. I didn't have concussion, just a huge cut on my head and bruises. Bed-rest for three weeks because I could have a delayed reaction to the fall, like suddenly getting a concussion after a little more time.

"I didn't think it would be as hard as this." I whispered tiredly, my tears mixing with the sweat that clung to my body and I was soon silently sobbing with Kristen comforting me. Jayden wasn't a part of me anymore. He was gone. I'd never see him or my best friends again. Jayden was pretty much all I had to keep me going every day, now I have nothing. I've lost my best friends and the baby that I loved like he was my son. I used to sing to him when he was hyper during the night, just to let me sleep and just hearing him crying like that when he was in Miley's arms still with his parents cooing at him and crying softly over him with goofball smiles on their faces just broke my heart. The sound of him crying was enough to make me want to hold him, but I kept my distance. I didn't want to hold him because I knew then that I'd always love him like I do right now. As my son and not Miley's.


	23. Chapter 23 FINALEE

Demi's P.O.V.

The baby quietened down until he was just whimpering, but he was never silent. It was breaking my heart and I wished I had the strength to just look at him, but I didn't trust myself.

"Dems... I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you're okay." Miley said, a wide smile spreading across her face. I nodded my head, still holding onto Kristen's hand. She rubbed the back of it with her thumb to comfort me.

"Look, I'm sorry about the things I said, I was just shocked and mad... I didn't expect for this to happen."

"And you think I did?!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to upset the baby and Miley sighed.

"No matter what happens, I want Jayden to know what you did for us and I want you to be part of his life... you wanna hold him?" It was only then that I noticed he was in Liam's arms instead of Miley's. I went to tell her where to shove her stupid apology, but Kristen spoke before I could, like she could read my mind.

"Dems, this might be the closure that you need... to say goodbye to him." Kristen whispered and I thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding my head at Miley and she took the whimpering baby from Liam before lying him in my arms. Tears were instantly streaming down my cheeks as I stared down at him. He was so beautiful.

I ran my thumb across his cheek, catching a tear as it rolled down his cheek and he stopped whimpering. It was like he recognized me as he let his head fall to the side towards me.

"Hey... so, you're the one that was kicking me, huh?" I whispered, making Liam laugh. He opened his eyes, looking up at me but his gaze was unfocused. I knew he wouldn't be able to see me properly until I got super close to his face, but then that would just scare him, so I would have settle for being 'the blurry woman that he was inside of' for now. I could feel his tiny feet moving against my arm and I smiled, remembering what it felt like when those same feet kicked me just weeks ago. He hadn't been moving around as much as he got bigger.

"Your Mom's gonna have to be real protective over you, little guy. The girls are gonna throw themselves at you." I whispered, smiling as I watched him slowly fall asleep. I got him from being practically crying to sleeping in a matter of seconds.

"You're definitely gonna be our first call for babysitting duty! Look at you with him!" Miley said with a smile, running her fingers through her sons hair. I knew she was only trying to be nice to me to make me forgive her for hitting me and telling me that I was dead to her when Jayden was in the world, but here he is and she's still here and letting me hold him. I never wanted to let him go. This was just making my love for him greater. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I didn't.

"Somebody please take him, I can't do this." I admitted, feeling tears start to roll down my cheeks faster and Liam was fast to take him from me. I don't know if he was saving me from being tortured with him in my arms or if he was just being selfish and wanting to hold his son. I wouldn't blame him if it was the second one. If he was my son, I would never put him down.

"I'm so sorry, Dems." Kristen whispered and I just nodded my head, starting to sob silently again and I turned so my back was facing the baby.

"Guys, can you just... go please?" Kristen asked softly of Liam and Miley and they must have gotten the hint because I heard them leave with the baby. I let my sobs get louder until I was practically screaming through them. I felt so empty without Jayden. I love him so much and now he's gone and my friendship with Liam and Miley is never going to be the same again because of what I did. I carried their baby and let myself love the baby rather than thinking of it like a job like I was supposed to. I never should have held him, it's just made everything worse. Now I miss him being in my arms rather than him being in my stomach.

Demi's P.O.V.

The next day, I was getting ready to leave the hospital and just go home with Kristen and pretend that nothing ever happened. My bump had gone down a lot but it was still there a little bit. I was lucky with the fact that I didn't have any stretch marks. I guess I used a good cream. Kristen came into the room and placed some clothes on the bed.

"I just grabbed the first thing I saw, it might not go or anything, but I got your oversized shirt if you want that?" Kristen said and I nodded, changing in front of her and with her help, since as I couldn't bend down anymore because of the burning, stabbing pain between my legs whenever I moved. It didn't matter if Kristen saw me naked. I really didn't care. I was too exhausted to care. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I was in the maternity ward, and all I could hear were babies crying and I couldn't stop thinking about Jayden. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kristen helped me back onto the bed so I was sitting on the edge of it and the pain shot up through my body again as I sat down too fast

.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth, groaning and Kristen couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh... does it really hurt that bad?" She asked and I glared up at her, silently telling her that it was.

"Yeah, I'm never having kids."

"I would say the pain is worth it, but it's really fucking not in my case. I've lost everything because I agreed to do something stupid like carry a baby that wasn't mine." I mumbled, covering my face with my hands as I tried my hardest not to cry again. It surprised me that I still had tears left to cry.

The door opened and Liam walked in with Miley, Jayden asleep in a car-seat in his arms. I instantly tensed up and went to say something, but he spoke before I could.


	24. Chapter 24 ENDS

"Look, could you just watch him for an hour? We have to head home really quick and make sure everything's ready for him and we have to sign him out, register him... Demi, please?" Liam begged and I looked down at Jayden, then over at Kristen, silently begging her to help me but she shook her head.

"I have to head to work in a few minutes, I was just gonna drive you home..." Kristen said softly and I sighed, turning back to my former best friends.

"What about your parents?"

"Work." Miley said simply, all traces of her trying to be nice to me now gone. She definitely sounded like she hated me, not that I blamed her or anything. I hesitated but slowly nodded my head and Liam gave me a grateful smile, setting the car-seat down gently onto the bed beside me.

"If you need a bottle or something, just ask the nurse." Liam told me and I nodded my head, watching them both leave quickly. Kristen looked over at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I could say no?!"

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Kristen said, pulling her jacket back on and I raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what that meant. This time last year, I would have known exactly what she meant, but now I'm not so sure that question means the same thing.

"I don't wanna come home and hear you say you kidnapped the baby or something." She said and I couldn't tell whether she was joking or not, which is what scared me the most. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Jayden, smiling at him as he started to wake up.

"You gonna be okay to take a cab home then?" Kristen asked and I nodded my head, watching her leave and I turned back to Jayden, taking him out of the car-seat and holding him in my arms.

"Hey there, little man... you're so handsome!" I don't know why I did it, but I kissed his head and I could smell him. That newborn baby smell and it made me weak at the knees with just pure love for him. Tears ran down my cheeks as I held him tighter to me.

"I'm so sorry, Jayden... I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I whispered, leaning over him as I kept him in my arms and his fingers tangled in my hair. He had long fingers and I smiled, kissing him again before pulling away from him and I just gently rocked him back and forth to keep him calm, singing him the same song I sung to him when I was pregnant with him and he quickly settled off to sleep, but I kept rocking him and singing to him, like he was my own son. Which he wasn't. But I was pregnant with him. And it was the worst mistake of my life ever agreeing to being pregnant with him.

Demi's P.O.V

I threw the car-seat onto the couch by the bed to give me some room and I lay back on the bed, smiling as I brought my legs painfully up and I laid Jayden down on his back, on my stomach with his feet close to my face. I kissed the bottoms of his feet, making him make a weird sound like he was trying to laugh, but couldn't.

"You're so beautiful, kiddo." I whispered, my arms on either side of his body to support him and my hands on the sides of his head to help him, since as he couldn't hold his own head up yet. He made baby noises, kicking his feet and narrowly avoiding kicking me in the face. He had only been awake for a few minutes and the nurse came in a minute ago with a bottle. I couldn't give it to him until it cooled down, though. I got a text, but I didn't get it or anything. I'll just reply to it later when Liam and Miley came to get Jayden.

"We gotta make this last, okay? Because I doubt I'll ever see your handsome little face after today... just know that you're always worth it, okay? No matter what people say to you, you're always gonna be loved by somebody. I'll always love you." I promised, sitting up properly with him lying in one of my arms as I picked up the bottle and started to feed him. He didn't take it, though, not even drinking from it. I sighed and put the bottle down. It'd been over an hour already, he had to be even a little bit hungry. His tiny little hand gripped onto my shirt and pulled on it as he started to whimper, but I was able to calm him down a little bit by rocking him back and forth like I was doing before.

It had been over two hours and I was pacing up and down my room with Jayden asleep in my arms. He still hadn't eaten, refusing to take the bottle and I kept humming to him, even as he slept and I jumped a little bit in shock when the door opened, but Jayden remained asleep. I expected it to be Liam or Miley, but it wasn't. It was a doctor I'd never seen before.

"You're Demetria Lovato, right?" She asked and I nodded my head slowly, now feeling even more worried. She looked at the baby in my arms.

"That's Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth's son, isn't it?" She asked and I nodded again, now getting even more scared.

"Miss Lovato, I'm terribly sorry... but both Liam and Miley Hemsworth have been involved devestating in a car accident just outside the hospita not too long ago..."

DA ENDD!


End file.
